


October 25, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos frowned while he recalled accidentally wrecking Supergirl's favorite toy.





	October 25, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Amos frowned while he recalled accidentally wrecking Supergirl's favorite toy and he smiled with her after he fixed it.

THE END


End file.
